


Hello There

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Day twenty sixPrompt: massage





	Hello There

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty six
> 
> Prompt: massage

Link had been adamant. Couples that have been together this long don't just give each other massages. He supposes that's still true. He's doing this to help. Rhett's back has had a slight setback and there was no availability this week. Rhett needed relief. That didn't mean he was good at this. Nope.

Rhett's on his belly, naked because they're going to bed after this anyway. Link's still in his joggers. After a cursory squeeze to his shoulders, he's dragging his thumbs down either side of his spine, down to the top of his hips. He digs his fingers in a little, rubs in an outward circle then back up along Rhett's spine. He knows exactly where the trouble is. Rhett's breath catches at a spot near the middle of his back. He takes note and really focuses in there. The sounds Rhett makes are indecent, moans and grunts.

Despite himself, Link is a little excited. Something that, the longer he works, the more certain he is that Rhett can feel it against his ass where he's settled on the back of his thighs. It's been long enough without comment that he may be in the clear.

Then Rhett shifts, very pointedly pushing his backside into him. There's a low rumble from his throat and then, "Hello there."

Link clears his throat. "Hey." He leans forward just a touch.

"You wanna do somethin with that?"

He's been called out but he finds that he doesn't care that much. "Maybe." _ Yes. _

Rhett hums. "You better get them britches off."

"Your back good?"

"It's fine." It's not perfect but it never is. Link's attention had done a world of good for it too.

Link nods even though he can't see it. He climbs off and shucks his pants and returns to his previous position, dick nestling right along Rhett's crack. He rolls his hips, lets it tease. "Can you reach the stuff, baby?"

Rhett's arm stretches easily to the side table to retrieve their lube. It hits the bed near his hip.

"You want my fingers first?"

"Mmm, nah. You got me like a puddle, bo." He's not exaggerating, this is the most relaxed he's been when they're looking to have sex in a long time. May as well take advantage of it.

Link kneads Rhett's ass cheeks, further rubbing the muscles there. He slicks himself up and pulls his cheeks apart. A moment to appreciate his pretty pink hole as he lines himself up with it. Further appreciation as it yields instantly.

Rhett moans high and long as he's slowly filled. Best idea they've had all week. He resists the temptation to engage any of his muscles and stays as boneless as he can on the bed. Link starts moving without delay, opening him up effortlessly. He smiles, a little dopey, into the sheets.

"Gosh, lookit that, you're taking me like it's nothin. Never seen you so soft before, babe, you look so good."

He moans and his mouth opens as Link really works just the right angle. He's drooling, no fighting it. He squirms, struggling to rearrange his dick into a more comfortable position. Rhett has to involve more muscles than he wants to, but finally his erection is aimed up toward his belly rather than down between his legs. He settles back down and Link's thrusts move him enough to generate a lovely friction for him. It's dry and a little reminiscent of grinding on surfaces as a kid to get off; he'll wear any chafing that results with an air of nostalgia.

Link's hands find his back, lube slick. He picks back up, long sweeping strokes of his back and concentrated points of working tender spots. Rhett grunts as his fingers dig in and his cock hits just right. His toes curl and his hands grasp at air.

"You don't even need me to touch your dick, do you? Gonna come all over yourself with my dick in your ass and my hands on your back." He comes up on his knees a little to really amp up the rhythm. He's breathless and clearly nearing the edge himself. "You gonna be my good boy and come on my cock, darlin?"

Link starts to come and it's all Rhett can do gasp and moan and writhe under him. It all feels so good and his own orgasm takes him by surprise, a building, rolling thing that has his muscles methodically tightening and releasing.

There's a wet spot beneath him that he really should care about but his body is so utterly enervated that he couldn't move if he wanted to. Link kisses his back, between his shoulders, the back of his neck. "Let's roll you over, babe." He pulls and Rhett just groans.

"Gimme a minute." His words bleed together a bit.

Link sighs and caves. The last thing he wants to do is hurt his back trying to manhandle him over. He curls up along Rhett's side to wait, softly touching up and down his back. "Love you, honey."


End file.
